Rifting Rose
by AmyHollands
Summary: When Miles and a few other big Rooster Teeth employees fly out to LA, Barbara decides to pay Arryn a visit.


A/N: As you read, keep in mind that I am a huge supporter of Miles x Arryn. But there are times when I just have to write about Barbara x Arryn. This story is one of those times, and this took me a couple weeks to complete. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It's one of those times at Rooster Teeth where Barbara was left in Austin to help hold down the fort with the rest of the employees. Only a select few headed up to Los Angeles for a convention, and they were:

· Lindsey Tuggey

· Michael Jones

· Monty Oum

· Kerry Shawcross

· Gavin Free

· Miles Luna

· Geoff Ramsey

· Jack Pattillo

· Ryan Haywood

· Ray Narvaez, Jr.

The people mentioned would be gone for a week. Barbara would be working on preparations for the Rooster Teeth Convention coming up, but only when she would be motivated to work.

When Barbara saw who would be gone for the week, she always focused on Miles' name in particular. She smiled gently, knowing that he'd be away for a while. 'Cause for the first time in a _very _long time, Arryn wouldn't be keeping Miles company. Barbara's first thought wasn't that she'd be left alone or anything like that.

.

..

...

_Knock! Knock!_

"Coming" a semi-low toned female voice resonated from the door.

Hours after Miles left with everyone else to Los Angeles, Barbara decided to visit Arryn Zech, whom was not an official employee at Rooster Teeth but close to it. She was also Barbara's best friend. To Arryn, it was a visit amongst friends. Best friends. But to Barbara, it gave her that moment of bliss.

"Hey Arryn!" Barbara swung her arms out.

"Good afternoon, Barbara!" She gave Arryn a hug for a second before splitting up. Arryn tucked her hair back. "I didn't know you'd be coming over today. If you're looking for Miles, he left for the airport already."

"Oh, I know. He came by the office with everyone else to say bye." Barbara chuckled. She put her hands on her hips "I'm here to keep you company."

This made Arryn laugh a little "I'm not a kid, Barbara." Seeing Arryn laugh brought happiness to Barbara. Barbara always made someone laugh, whether through twitter or in real life. But as of late, she wants to make Arryn smile as much as she could. Hearing her laugh made Barbara feel more accomplished than most things usually would.

.

..

...

Barbara kept Arryn company. They spent a long while at the gym, keeping fit for upcoming events (mainly RTX). They've really bonded, thanks to the gym membership. After the recent move, however, Arryn has been using her new apartment's fitness area. It hadn't been really the same, but Barbara and Arryn still find time to spend with each other.

.

..

...

Right now, Barbara is working on her laptop while Arryn was playing a game on her 3DS. By the sounds of it, she was either Pokemon X or Animal Crossing: New Leaf. It could have been some other game, but Barbara couldn't identify it. Of course, Barbara was too busy to even ask Arryn what she was playing. The time was 7PM central and Barbara was nowhere close to where she wanted to be that day. Barbara let out a huge sigh.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Arryn looked up from her 3DS screen. Barbara lend back on the chair to look at her.

"It's the scheduling between events for RTX. I just can't seem to get the times right for us and the visitors. And I do want to have some time to myself… but it won't be very possible." Barbara sat up right and laid her head on top of her laptop's keyboard. She grunted.

Arryn only smiled and set her 3DS down. She walked over to Barbara to check the schedule she had been working on for a while. "Oh, why not move this event over a couple days and shorten this event? That way you can make it to this event with a couple minutes to spare?"

Barbara rose her head up and checked what Arryn had suggested. Looking at it, a couple minutes is better than nothing at all. Barbara looked up to Arryn "It's not a bad suggestion, but then Miles would be late to getting to that event."

She sighed and walked away "Well, he'll find a way to get there. I'm sure." Barbara knew that tone. Something was bugging her. Barbara turned her spinning chair to Arryn, who went back to playing her 3DS on the couch. She was scowling.

"Arryn, did something happen?"

Arryn exhaled "Nothing's wrong."

"You sure? You look annoyed."

"I'm fine, Barbara."

Barbara kept quiet. She just watched Arryn play on with her game. Barbara let out a heavy sigh and stood up. She walked over to Arryn and sat by her, where Arryn could look up at her if she needed to. "Arryn, I know you. When you ignore me like that, I know something is bothering you."

Arryn didn't budge, but like that would stop Barbara from getting something out of her. Why did Arryn's mood change so dramatically at the sound of her boyfriend's name? Why did she seem mad? Barbara had to know.

"Alright, you won't tell me? I guess I gotta force it out of ya." Barbara found a way to tickle her stomach and pin Arryn down.

After laughing from her tickle attack, Arryn looked up at Barbara. Barbara's golden hair fell off on one side, hovering over Arryn. The 3DS managed to stay in Arryn's hands. "Alright, spill it. What is going on between you and Miles?"

"Why do you assume that something is wrong between me and him?"

"Because you wouldn't have gotten mad when I mentioned his name, now would you?"

Silence.

The two stared till Arryn cracked. Arryn sighed and got up; Barbara letting her up. She scratched the back of her neck "Well, It's just..." Arryn lowered her arm and looked at Barbara "This is going to sound a little bit strange but I don't really like talking about Miles right now."

Like a confused, curious dog Barbara's head tilted to the side "Why? I'm Miles' co-worker and he's your boyfriend. I'm alright with talking about him, really."

"It's not that, Barbara." Arryn exclaimed. Barbara's eyes met Arryn's; the first time since Arryn's mood changed. Arryn took a breath "Barbara, truth is… Miles and I, we've been drifting apart lately. I mean, we've tried a lot of things to get that spark back, but nothing's been working." Arryn laid back on the couch and looked at Barbara "What do you think?"

How was Barbara supposed to respond to this? A part of her wanted to make the situation into a joke, but the seriousness in Arryn's voice gave Barbara every reason not to. Barbara played with her hair, unable to give any sort of advice. Arryn let out a heavy sigh and she laid back on her couch "I guess you don't know what to do either."

"I'm sorry, Arryn." Barbara flipped her hair back and looked at the distressed Arryn beside her. She rested her head on the back of her hand; her arm atop of the crest rail. "I wish I knew what to do."

Arryn turned over to Barbara, slightly smiling "Don't worry about it. I'm sure Miles and I will find a way to get the spark back." The two stared at each other for a moment, until Barbara gave Arryn a smile of approval.

Arryn stood up. She walked to the kitchen area as Barbara's eyes followed her. Arryn opened the fridge "Oh Barbara, do you want to go eat? We can order take out or we have some leftovers if you don't mind having tofu and rice." Barbara looked at Arryn with worry. Barbara couldn't accept it. She knew Arryn was hurting, suffering. And Arryn was like this.

"Arryn…" Barbara said. Arryn looked at Barbara, hearing her name.

"Yeah, Barbara?"

Barbara only looked at Arryn, with the same amount of worry as she was before. Arryn only smiled.

"Barbara, I told you. I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me and Mi-"

"No!" Barbara shook her head, shouting. Arryn jumped in shock. "Arryn, I can see it! You're hurting! You and Miles are drifting apart and you're acting as if it's nothing!"

Arryn kept quiet. She looked away from Barbara, whom stood from the couch. Barbara went to Arryn "I promise I'll help you two. A lot of the fans love you guys and they'll be just as sad if they think you two broke up. How about it? I'll get him at work and you can-"

"Barbara, I'm fine, alright?!" Arryn rose her voice.

"No, you aren't! Why can't you just admit it to me?!"

"Because you're the reason we're drifting apart!"

.

..

...

Then, silence fell. This came as a shock to Barbara. Of course it did. How was she the cause of Arryn's and Miles' relationship rift? Arryn was turning red, not making any eye contact with Barbara.

"What do you mean by that?" Barbara wondered.

Arryn turned to close the fridge. She walked passed Barbara and towards the bedroom area "Forget it. It's nothing."

"Arryn…" Barbara followed her.

Arryn was laying on the bed, facing away from the door. Barbara climbed on the bed, sitting on the other side of Arryn. Barbara laid down, feeling as awkward as ever. "Arryn, can you tell me what you meant by me being the cause? If it's something I did or said to Miles, I want to know. I don't want to be the reason you two possibly broke up."

Arryn sighed "It's not that you said anything. It's more…" Arryn turned over to Barbara, embarrassed. "…I happened to, uh…" Arryn muttered. She tucked her hair behind her ear. Arryn curled up a little.

"Hm?" Barbara looked at her.

"Truth is… It's my fault that Miles' and I aren't feeling that lovey-dovey anymore."

"Why do you think that?"

Arryn became more embarrassed. She barely kept eye contacted with Barbara. Even when she did, it wouldn't last more than a passing glance. "Barbara, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course you can." Barbara smiled. At least Arryn was speaking normally to her.

"Is there… someone you like?"

Barbara rubbed her cheek with a finger. Arryn waited for an answer from her. Barbara's eyes wondered. Arryn wrapped her arms tighter.

"Not really…" Barbara's voice cracked. She cleared her throat "I'm more focused with work than dating…I guess"

Though Barbara says this, she couldn't keep eye contact with Arryn. Arryn dug her face in Barbara's chest "That's disappointing." Barbara looked down at Arryn, whom looked up to Barbara's eyes "You're very beautiful. I'm sure anyone would want to date you. I know the fans want to."

Barbara stayed quiet, looking at Arryn. She rubbed her back. Barbara, then, asked Arryn a simple question:

"…would you?" Barbara whispered. Arryn stayed quiet, looking at Barbara. All movements stopped. Barbara spoke normally "I know you are still on about Miles and you're probably going to keep dating him, but hypothetically would you… date me?"

Arryn looked at the flustered Barbara beside her. After a moment, she smiled and slid up to Barbara's eye level. Barbara tucked her head, embarrassed. "Barbara…" Arryn whispered.

Barbara looked at Arryn. The last thing Barbara saw before her eyes closed was Arryn lowering her head towards her's.

.

..

...

"Don't worry about Miles."

She gave in.


End file.
